Hey Now: Another GW/SM crossover
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I decided to give the crossover thing another try. Actually, it's kind of like my GW/RW one. The Gundam gals and the Sailor Scouts switch places!


****

Hey Now Another GW/SM Crossover

I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. So there!

The Sailor Scouts were walking home from school and suddenly found them in the places of the gundam girls. Relena had been at her desk and found herself with the others. They were all wearing the girl's school uniforms. "Hey, where are we?" she said, "why am I carrying this ice cream cone?"

Hilde had been taking a shower, "I didn't even get all the soap out of my hair!" she rubbed her head. "I wish I had my beret with me."She looked down to see herself in a school uniform holding a book, "well, at least I'm still not naked. Why am I carrying this book?"

"Where'd my knives go?" Sally asked. "And how did I get into this funny mini skirt?"

Dorothy had been driving and her arms were still up in a car driving position, "hey, what the!?" she gasped, "Hey now, why am I wearing this outfit and why am I wearing these funny sunglasses?"

"Why am I wearing this skirt?" Sally demanded. "And why am I carrying this bag?"

"Where the heck are we!" the five girls shouted.

*****************************

"Where's my ice cream cone!" Serena demanded when se found herself behind a desk. "Okay, what's going on here. Luna, where are you?" she got down on her hands and knees, "I don't remember teleporting."

"Relena, is that you?" Heero turned the corner and jumped back when he saw Serena. 

"Huh, ow!" Heero surprised her and she conked her head underneath the desk.

He pulled out his gun, "what have you done with Relena?" He demanded.

Serena's mouth opened up and….

*************************

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" Ami shouted, then got a hold of herself, "Okay, don't panic." She turned the water off. "Maybe there's a reasonable explanation for this. 

"Hilde, are you okay? I heard screaming," Duo's voice came. Then he started banging on the door. "You're not hogging all the hot water are you? I need to wash my hair!"

She looked down and saw she was naked, "oh dear…"

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, while she was wrapping it around her, the door busted open and there was Duo, sprawled on the floor, "I think we need to get that door fixed." He groaned as he tried to pull himself back up.

Ami stepped back and started screaming.

Duo looked up, "Whoa!" he began screaming too.

Ami screamed again and made Duo scream.

"You're not Hilde!" he shouted, "I don't know how you got her hair, but you're not Hilde!"

"I don't know who you are and I'd like to know where I am!"

****************

Raye found herself onstage holding knives and she had just flung one toward Trowa, but her aim was a bit off.

"Oh crap!" Trowa shouted and ducked the knife, which would've went through his head. "Catherine, what are you doing?"

"What did I just do?" Raye said, "wow….he's cute!"

"You could've killed me!"

*****************

"Whoa!" Mina said, her hands grasping the wheel. "I'm too young to be driving!"

"Was that Dorothy's car?" Quatre asked, looking at his rear view mirror, then turned his eyes back on the road, "Nah, couldn't have been. But I could of sworn I saw a girl with long blond hair…"

"Get outta my way!" Minia shouted, "outta my way!"

***********************

Lita found herself in a tight and crisp green uniform and she was in the cockpit of a Leo, but she thought it was a video game. "Oh yes…blamo! Hey, where's the score??"

"Sally, what the heck do you think you are doing?" Wufei shouted. People from other Leos began shouting too.

"Whooohooooo!"

Wufei got out of his Gundam and began screaming at her, "Sally what's the matter with you?"

"Whoa…he looks _just_ like my old boyfriend," Lita mumbled and then leaned closer to the screen and squinted her eyes, "Uh…nooo, he doesn't!"

**********************

Luna jumped onto Relena's shoulder and Artemis jumped on Dorothy's. "You can have the ice cream cone!" Relena cried.

"That's not what I'm after," Luna said.

"What?" Relena mumbled.

"Oh, what a cute kitty…." Dorothy said as she rubbed Artemis' head.

"You don't look like Mina," Artemis said.

"Did those cats just talk?" Hilde demanded.

"Bingo," Artemis said.

"I wish _we_ had talking cats in the _circus,_" Catherine said.

"We belong to the Sailor Scouts."

"The Sailor what?" Hilde wrinkled her nose.

"You," Luna said to Relena, "take that locket and say 'Moon Cosmic Power.'"

"'Moon Cosmic Power?'" Relena said.

"Yes…"

"Oh, okay…Moon Cosmic…"

**********************

"Power!" Serena shouted as she reached her hand to her chest, "I said, 'Moon Cosmic Power!' Argh! Just my luck, I don't have it!"

"Tell me were Relena is!" Heero grunted. "Now!"

"I don't even _know_ who she is, buster!" Serena snapped, "and I know that you're not Tuxedo Mask!"

***********************

"Whoa…this is so cool," Relena said, looking herself over, "hey, how come my hair's up in pigtails?"

"Serena is Sailor Moon," Luna instructed, "the princess of the Moon Kingdom."

"Hold it," Relena said, "I'm already a princess and I've already got a kingdom to take care of!"

Luna ignored her and looked to Hilde, "you look like Ami, you're in her clothes, so take the pen behind your back."

"Like this," Hilde said, picking it up.

"And say 'Mercury Star Power'."

"Alright," Hilde cleared her throat, "Mercury Star…"

********************

"Power!" Ami shouted, "Mercury Star Power!" she looked to her hand and saw that her transformation pen was gone. 

Duo raised an eyebrow, "great, Hilde's been replaced with a freak!"

"I'm not a freak!" Ami cried, "I'm Sailor Mercury, I just…don't have my transformation pen with me at the moment…or my clothes…"

**********************************

"Ami is the soldier of water," Luna explained.

"Really? Cool!" Hilde said, "can I rinse my hair?"

"Now you," Luna said to Catherine, "take your pen and say 'Mars Star Power!'"

"Can't I just throw knives?" Catherine said, "I'm good at that…"

Luna cleared her throat and at Catherine, "please?"

"Well, okay," Catherine took the pen as she was told, "Mars Star…."

**************

"Power!" Raye shouted, "I said, 'Mars Star Power!'" she snarled when she saw her hand was empty. "Drat, I don't have it!"

"If you were trying to perform a magic trick, it didn't work!" someone from the audience shouted.

"You're not my sister," Trowa said as he took his half-mask off, "what the heck are you doing in her clothes?"

"I dunno…"

"Catherine...wait, you're not Catherine!" the manager shouted.

"Well, duh!"

**************

"These high heals are killin' me," Catherine murmured.

"Sailor Mars is the soldier of fire," Luna told her.

"I hope the manager at the circus _doesn't_ fire me…"

"And you," Artemis said to Dorothy, "take the pen and say 'Venus Star Power.''

"Sure!" Dorothy took the pen out, "Venus Star…"

*******************************

"Power!" Mina shouted, "where's my pen? Whoa….get outta my way, outta my way!" 

She then rammed into a big bus holding about forty men. "What do you think you are doing, kid?"

Mina jumped out, "I'm sorry…."

"That's Miss Dorothy's car," Rashid said, "but you're not Dorothy." 

"Who?"

"Master Quatre needs to make new friends," Abdul said. "Where is he anyway?"

"Are you guys all right?" Quatre shouted as he ran to them. He saw Dorothy's gold car. "Dorothy!" He looked inside and saw she was gone, "Where's Dorothy?"

"Not here, Master Quatre," Ahmad said.

"Then who was driving the car?" Quatre demanded.

Mina slowly raised her hand, "uh, hello…"

********************************

"Sailor Venus is the soldier of love," Artemis said.

Dorothy giggled, "love? Oh sure…"

"Hey, don't' forget me!" Sally said, her voice rising a little.

"I haven't," Luna said, "take your pen and say 'Jupiter Star Power!'"

"uh, okay…" Sally took the pen, "Jupiter Star…"

****************************

"Power!" Lita shouted, "oh man….it's outta order!"

"You hear me, Sally?" Wufei cried.

"My name's not Sally!" Lita cried back, "I'm Sailor Jupiter and I'll kick your butt!…As soon as I can transform into Sailor Jupiter…"

*****************************

"Sailor Jupiter is the soldier of thunder and lightning," Luna explained.

Sally nodded, "okay…that's nice, but what does that have to do with us?"

"We need you to teleport so we can get the girls back!" Artemis shouted, freaking out. He fell off Dorothy's shoulder.

"Calm down, Artemis," Luna said. "He's just a bit scared."

"Teleport, okay, how do we do that?" Relena asked.

"Just join hands and say your power again," Luna told them.

"Sure thing!" Dorothy said. The girls rejoined hands and retold their powers. Then everything was back to normal…

******************************

"Relena!" Heero shouted as he brought the gun down.

"I'm back!" Relena shouted as she looked at herself, "and I'm out of that stupid outfit!"

"Who was that girl who kidnapped you?"

"What girl?" Relena raised an eyebrow.

"The girl who was just here," Heero said.

"Oh, that was probably Sailor Moon," she said simply.

"Huh?"

************************

"Yes, I'm back!" Hilde cheered as she jumped up.

"Hilde…" Duo moaned, he slowly raised his hand. He brought his cross up over his eyes and turned his head.

Hilde looked down to see the towel fall off of her, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh! Duo, get the heck out of here!"

"Who was that who was just here?"

"It was Sailor Mercury, now get out! I still need to rinse out my hair!"

***************************

"Catherine, there you are!" Trowa embraced her. "She almost killed me!"

"Sailor Mars?" Catherine said.

"Whoever…" Trowa muttered, "you're back, I'm so happy! She almost threw a knife through my head."

"You're lucky it wasn't a fireball," Catherine whispered.

"What?"

"OH…nothing…"

*******************

"Yes, I'm back," Dorothy said.

"Good, can you explain this?" Rashid demanded as he pointed to both cars.

Dorothy screamed when she saw her car, "MY CAR!!!!!!" she ran and threw herself onto the hood as she started sobbing.

"It's just a car, Dorothy," Quatre said, rubbing her back.

"OH, it might be just a car to you, but I loved my car!" she sobbed, "how would you feel if it was your car or your mobile suit?"

Quatre immediately shut up.

"Who was that who was just here?" Ahmad asked.

"Sailor Venus….she wrecked my car! She's gonna pay for the damages!"

********************

"Hi everybody," Sally said simply. 

"Sally, just what was going on a minute ago?" Wufei demanded.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" she got out and saw a lot of her own mobile suits laying down. She couldn't' help but start laughing.

"It's not funny, Sally!" Wufei cried. 

"Yes is, because _I_ didn't do it….It was….hahaha, it was, Sailor Jupiter…hahahahha!"

***********************

"We're back," Serena said, "now where's my ice cream cone go?"

"There's more important things than that, Serena," Raye said, "I almost through a knife through a guys head….and he was cute!"

"At least it wasn't a fireball charm."

"Shut up, Serena!"

"What's wrong, Mina?" Lita said, patting her shoulder.

"I just wrecked somebody's car! I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"Well I had fun, playing a video game. But someone kept calling me Sally!"

"Ami, why are you so quiet?" Serena asked, "you're more quiet than usual."

"You don't wanna know," she said, lifting her head up, which was beet red, "trust me…you _don't_ want to know!"

****

The End


End file.
